One Shot Yaoi
by Crimson Blood Dreamer
Summary: My first one shot. Be nice please. Any suggestions accepted. Yaoi boyXboy KakaIru have been warned. Plus still has little error


**Ok I just deleted the so called first chapter only because I couldn't edit it. I just hope that this version is better than the other one. I've been practicing. And this is still the same story from the older one but better in a way**

* * *

Iruka was at Kakashi's for dinner one. After dinner they sat on the sofa, lips intact 

"Deeper Kakashi," Iruka gasped between the kissed he was receiving. Kakashi started to force his tongue, as far as it could with the mask being in the way in Iuka's mouth. As Iruka was being sucked up in the feeling, Kakashi unzipped his partner's vest then slipped a hand in and started to play with one of Iuka's nipples.

"Kakashi!" Iruka pushed away and stood up. "Please, it's too soon."

"But Iruka," Kakashi started as he got up. He started to circle him as he continued. "We've been together for what, half a year?"

"I know we have but-" he gasped from Kakashi massaging his thighs from within his pockets.

"_So warm right here on your inner thighs Iruka_," he smiled at himself. Kakashi moved one of his hands past Iuka's hardening cock to his balls and started to make circles with his thumb. With his other hand, he rubbed the head of his penis back and forth

From the sensation iruka leaned back against Kakashi's chest, and arched his back sending his hips into Kakashi's hands. "Guess you do want it 'Ruka," he removed his hands from Iruka's pockets receiving a complaining moan. Kakashi picked him up bride style and went to his bedroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The two were in bed, both naked. Iruka was on top of Kakashi giving him a blowjob while Kakashi was working his tongue at Iruka's asshole.

"Faster...Kakashi...go faster," Iruka gasped

Kakashi went faster, but only for a few seconds before sticking a finger in making iruka moan. "Don't have to go through with it iruka, I can wait."

"I want it 'Kashi..." Iruka sucked his whole length getting a moan

"If that's how you want to play 'Ruka"

He stuck in another finger and started to scissor open. Iruka moaned out his name. Pretty soon Kakashi stuck in another finger

"Are you sure?"

"I want you Kakashi...I gave myself to you..."

Kakashi smiled. He removed his fingers then rolled over and positioned himself in a doggy style position. Kakashi leaned in to kiss Iruka as he entered, then broke the kiss for Iruka to get some air once he was fully in. Iruka adjusted a bit so Kakashi waited, and then felt a hand gently grasping his balls.

"_So you're read eh?_" Kakashi smirked. With both hands he started to twirl and lightly pinch Iruka's nipple.

After a few more moans from Iruka, he slowly started to pump into him getting even more and louder moans.

"Faster Kakashi...go faster," he gasped out. "_It hurts…but I don't want him to stop…"_

Kakashi stopped playing with Iruka's nipples and sped up his pace. Iruka gasped, from Kakashi suddenly ramming into his ass then returning back to his previous pace.

"Kakashi..." he breathed out."Again...god again...make me cum..."

"Not yet...just a while longer...my dolphin."

Kakashi grasped Iruka's twitching cock and slammed into him over and over again. A minute later he started to pump his hand

After several minutes of moaning and gasping, Kakashi slammed into him once more and held it there as they both came. Kakashi leaned in and kissed him then went lower to lick up Iruka's come.

He squirmed a little from Kakashi's warm tongue, then laid still and put his hands in kakashi's hair. When kakashi was finished, he laid down beside Iruka shuddering a little from the cooling come on himself. Iruka wrapped his arms around kakashi's neck and pulled him close slipping one of his legs between Kakashi's.

"Ruka you taste…like my Iruka..."

Iruka blushed and kissed him

I'll make...breakfast tomorrow..." Kakashi breathed out as he pulled up the covers over their bodies.

"Ok...but can we..."

"Again? You should have said earlier"

"In," he yawned, "the morning..."

"Ok…but I was hoping right now my horny dolphin"

Iruka nestled his face between Kakashi's neck and shoulder, then they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The JiraiyaTsunade one is coming along. Just wait for it and I'll have it up. Just because of school has been interfering but since I'm on track and I'm off for November I should be able to get it done. Luv&glomps**


End file.
